Light in the Desert
by GalaxyoftheWolves
Summary: Sent on a mission to help the sand, Aki is stuck with the Kazekage, and doesn't realise she's falling in love with the ex-Junchuriki until it's far too late. Gaara/OC. (Looking for 3 peoples OC's for her team/sensei!)


Alright, before we start I'd like to give you a little info;

This is technically AU, since I've decided I don't want the War Arc in this story (Lets just imagine that.. Naruto made friends with the Kyubii and mini-rasenshuriken'd Tobi into the sun. Okay? Okay.); There'll be some minor tweaks (as with most fanfics), but for the most part I'll try not to OOC every character under the sun. (Feel free to kick me in the pants and tell me how I'm making them OOC if I do.) I also tend to write in third person, but if you see it switch from third to first, please tell me! xD

The first few chapters are set during the Chunin exams, but the story is set when they're around 20. It'll all make sense, I promise. Hahaha, although I should warn anyone who reads this that I'm not very good at updating consistently, so I may have to be scolded to write more for this and though I don't want to beg, I'd appreciate reviews for this. The more people like it, the more I'll want to write to keep all you lovelys happy.

Oh! and I'd love for three people to give me info for their OC's (and I'll go back and edit them into this chapter), unfortunately it took me hours to come up with my OC and I haven't got the inspiration to create three more to be her team mates and sensei. It'll probably be first come first serve unless I particularly like your OC.  
Til then, this will probably be a little shitty since I wont refer to name, details or gender of her team mates/sensei. So I apologize ahead of time and promise it'll be better once they're formed.

Oh, and I quite obviously don't own Naruto. If I did, the story would completely revolve around Gaara. Bwahaha.

* * *

The young green-eyed girl stared at her team mates who were chatting away, excited about the exams coming up. She ignored them for the most part, occasionally listening in only to go back to daydreaming a few seconds later.

"Aki?" One of them questioned, effectively snapping her out of the daydream, "Aki? Aren't you excited?"  
"Hmm.. I suppose." She replied, swinging her legs in a rhythmic style, "I don't think getting my hopes up is a good idea, for all we know we'll fail rather quickly."  
"You're so pessimistic, we'll never pass if you keep thinking like that." The other team mate piped in.  
"You're saying that as if thinking controls the outcome. Skill and knowledge determine the outcome, and my thinking wont effect anything." Aki promised as she left the two to think about what she said.

Aki didn't have anywhere in particular she wanted to go, but she figured walking around aimlessly was better than listening to her team chat. With a swift jump she had launched herself onto the roof of a building and started running from roof to roof, probably to find someone to spar with.  
After 10 minutes she'd settled for trying to ghost some foreign ninja, it puzzled her as to why there was only two of them; a blonde girl with a giant fan and a boy wearing a cat ear shaped hat. It was pretty uneventful 'til a little fight broke out between the people she'd been following and none other than Naruto and a few of the village brats.

"I'd better keep out of this, they seem pretty strong." Aki mumbled, trying to hide her presence even more and thus not seeing most of the fight til Sasuke appeared in the tree she was hiding near and threw a rock at the cat-eared boy, she gasped loudly enough for everyone around to hear her, "Ah, crap. Well might as well join in."  
She jumped up to the branch Sasuke was sitting on and just stood there, trying to seem as threatening as she could, before she heard a deep voice above her, effectively scaring the crap out of her as caused her to lose her footing falling onto her back below the tree.  
"You bastard!" She yelled, jumping up to kick the red-headed boy in the face only to have it blocked by the sand, using the sand to jump away she landed on top of the fence they were near, "What the fuck!?"  
"I'd suggest leaving, girl." The cat-eared boy, who she'd learned was named Kankuro, threatened.  
"Who are you to tell me to leave?" She growled, giving him the bird, "This is my village and I can go where I please."  
"If you want to die, feel free to stay, but Gaara," Kankuro paused, only to point at the red head who she hadn't noticed had a crazed look in his eyes. "Will kill you if you stay."  
"Kankuro, we didn't come here to play." Gaara spoke, as he shifted himself with sand in between the two, "Let's go."  
"Hey! Wait!" Sakura yelled to the sand shinobi.  
"What?" Gaara asked, seeming to get annoyed with her.  
"Judging from your forehead protectors you're ninja from the sand, right? You may be allies with the leaf village, but... It's forbidden for shinobi's to enter each other's villages without permission." Aki watched her get more serious by the second, "State your purpose! Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go.."  
"Hah, talk about clueless." The blond spoke, pulling out a pass, "Don't you know anything? You're right, we're genin from the sand, we have come to your village to take the chunin selection exam."  
"Chunin selection exam...?" Naruto questioned, this was where Aki decided to leave. She couldn't handle Naruto's idiocy sometimes and since she was still fuming from the sandnin's rudeness, she decided to leave before she wanted to beat Naruto.

* * *

It's really short, I know, and I'm sorry. I just need the three other OC's before I write much more.  
Forgive me? D:

(also, just message me with OC information, I don't want to clutter reviews with it ^^)

- Galaxy.


End file.
